Hard surface substrates such as stone, masonry, concrete, unglazed tile, brick, porous clay and various other substrates and fibrous substrates such as woven and nonwoven fibers, yarns, fabrics, fabric blends, textiles, nonwovens, paper, leather, rugs and carpets are used decoratively and functionally in indoor and outdoor environments. When untreated, these materials are susceptible to staining from water, oil, and foodstuffs such as ketchup, mustard, coffee, cooking oils, wine, and beverages. Several products exist in the marketplace for treating these substrates. Stone and tile treatment products are commonly a copolymer of a fluorinated monomer providing stain release and oil repellency, with a non-fluorinated monomer, for water repellency.
Linert et al., in WO199700230, describe a composition comprising fluoroaliphatic groups, carboxyl containing groups, oxyalkene groups and optionally silyl groups which provide repellency to oil- and water-based stains for porous substrates.
Ueda et al., in US20070197717, describe a masonry treating agent comprising fluoromonomer, a monomer having at least one acid group, and a non-fluorinated monomer having a hydrophobic group.
What is needed are coating copolymers that provide superior performance for stain resistance, oil and water repellency to hard substrates as well as fibrous substrates. Additionally, copolymers that are modified to be dispersed in either organic or aqueous solvents are desired. The present invention meets these needs.